<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junko Enoshimas’ Successor! by unnamedmystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067732">Junko Enoshimas’ Successor!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery'>unnamedmystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A dash of like Servant/Izuru Kamakura, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Komaru doesn’t like what’s going on, M/M, Monaca Towa is a bitch, More tags will be added as the story develops, Nagito is mentioned as servant still, Slow burn Tokomaru, Successor!Naegi Komaru, Taichi is alive bc I said so, The Warriors of Hope are mentioned, The remnants of despair plays a HUGE part in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru glanced over at Toko as the purple haired teen told Komaru to break the controller. Komaru looked at the controller that was tightly gripped in her hands, this is it. After Komaru breaks this, she’ll be able to go back to Makoto, she’ll be able to leave. With that thought in mind, Komaru suddenly threw down the controller and when the device came in contact with the marble floor the sound of Monaca Towas laughter echoed around the room along with the controller shattering into pieces. </p><p>Fireworks were seen outside. No, these weren’t fireworks. </p><p>It was just then when both Komaru and Toko realized this was a trap set up by Monaca and Monaca had succeeded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuya Togami/Makoto Naegi, Fukawa Touko | Genocider Syo/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Komaru &amp; Kamakura Izuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know that moment when you’re watching a movie, a tv show, or even playing a game and it gets to a certain point where the protagonist must make a decision. And you don’t understand what’s so difficult about making the decision because it was obvious which choice is the right one and which is the wrong one? </p><p>Then the story hits you with a huge plot twist, that the answer you originally thought was a good answer was actually the dreadfully wrong one. The goal that the protagonist was driven too, was the wrong goal as it would lead to a certain characters death or maybe even kill thousands of innocent people. It gets to the point if you should even trust the other option because that option is still also a bad decision. </p><p>So either way the protagonist is fucked. Either way the protagonist will look like the bad guy to some peoples eyes, despite all the hard work they did just to save the world. </p><p>That’s how Komaru Naegi felt just a few seconds after a horrible decision that she should’ve taken more time to consider. </p><p>Komaru glanced over at Toko as the purple haired teen told Komaru to break the controller. Komaru looked at the controller that was tightly gripped in her hands. This is it. After Komaru breaks this, she’ll be able to go back to Makoto, she’ll be able to leave. With that thought in mind, Komaru suddenly threw down the controller and when the device came in contact with the marble floor the sound of Monaca Towas laughter echoed around the room along with the controller shattering into pieces. </p><p>Komaru furrowed her brows, why was Monaca laughing? Monaca just lost, didn’t she? Komaru should be the one laughing in Monacas face so why. . . Why wasn’t she? That’s when a huge explosion went off catching Komaru and Tokos attention. </p><p>Fireworks were seen outside. No, these weren’t fireworks. </p><p>It was just then when both Komaru and Toko realized this was a trap. This was a trap set up by Monaca and Monaca had succeeded. Just then the door was violently swung open as a tired looking Kotoko Utsugi and Taichi Fujisaki made it to the room the three girls were in. </p><p>“No, no, we’re too late.” Kotoko said, her bottom lip trembling as she walked towards the huge window watching as the explosions went off in the air. </p><p>“Wh-What did I do?” Komaru asked softly, her voice shaking and her body trembling. </p><p>Kotoko sadly turned to look at Komaru, “the controller,” Kotoko began. “It was connected to the children outside. Once someone breaks it, the children’s helmets will go boom.” Kotoko said sadly. Komaru took a step back as she stared at the floor, raising her hands to her head. </p><p>“Omaru?” </p><p>“Miss Naegi?”</p><p>Toko and Taichis worried voices landed on deaf ears. Komaru just killed all those children outside, the uproar of the adults cheers could also be heard outside as they chanted out Komarus name with cheerfulness. The camera had stopped recording the moment before the door was open, the adults couldn’t see what was actually happening behind the glass windows inside. </p><p>“I killed them?” Komaru asked as she fell to her knees. “I didn’t want that.” Komaru muttered softly, her eyes seemed to go blank losing their emotion. Monaca still cackled with laughter, and Komaru felt annoyed by every second her laughter lasted longer. </p><p>Komarus annoyance got so bad that she snapped her head towards Monaca and yelled, “What the fuck is so fucking funny!?” Komarus voice sounded strained yet so powerful, her built up anger had coated every word that left her voice as she shakily stood onto her feet. “Why the fuck are you still laughing!?” Komaru shouted. </p><p>Komaru felt as if she could just strangle Monaca, it would be easy too. Monaca was smaller and had less of a build than Komaru had, it would just take a few moments of strangulation to actually kill Monaca but it could work. Monaca would suffer greatly, just like those kids outside.  </p><p>Before Komaru could even take a step near Monaca, two arms were wrapped Komarus arms and waist. It was like a hug from behind but to keep Komaru in place. “Toko, let go of me.” Komaru said quietly. </p><p>“No! You need to calm down first!” Toko exclaimed. “This is what she wants! Don’t let her get more of what she wants!” Toko said. After the words left Tokos mouth, Komaru slowly dropped her shoulders and the younger girl let out a deep breath. </p><p>Toko then looked over at Monaca, “what did you make Omaru do?” Toko asked. </p><p>Monaca tapped her chin as she gazed off into the distance trying to innocently pretend she was thinking, “hm? What do you mean?” Monaca asked.</p><p>“You know exactly what she’s asking.” Taichi said, glaring down at the little green haired girl. He stood in front of the two teenage girls, as if defending them even though Taichi knew these two teens were fully capable of protecting themselves. </p><p>Monaca pretended to pout before throwing up her arms with a smile and closed eyes, “this was my big plan to get Komaru as the successor of big sis Junko!” Monaca said. </p><p>“Junko Enoshima?” Komaru breathed out. Based on what Toko told Komaru about Junko, Junko was basically the person that started this whole tragedy and put Makoto and the rest of his classmates into the Killing school life just to put the world in more despair. “I don’t want that at all!” Komaru exclaimed. </p><p>“Well, you should’ve thought of that before you smashed that controller.” Monaca said darkly. </p><p>“Why specifically Omaru? Why not someone else? Anyone else?” Toko asked, pressing for a more specific answer. </p><p>“Komaru’s big brother is the ultimate hope right? Wouldn’t it be so much more despair filling if he found out his baby sister is now the successor to the ultimate despair? Two siblings on the same coin but on different sides, such despair.” Monaca said.</p><p>Komaru couldn’t think straight, her brain felt as if it was going 30 miles per second. Komaru was to become to successor to Junko because Makoto was the ultimate hope? Soon enough the door was pushed open again and this time Byakuya Togami entered. </p><p>All Toko gave him was a quick glance before her attention was fully given to Komaru who was still sitting on the ground trying to take in all this information. “What the hell is going on here? What’s with the explosions outside?” Byakuya asked, demanding for an answer. </p><p>Taichi turned to the progeny as he went to answer Byakuyas’ question but Kotoko decided to leave the explanation to her. “That bitch Monaca over there got exactly what she wanted. She got Komaru to become Junko Enoshimas’ successor by killing the Monokuma kids outside!” Kotoko said. </p><p>“Junko Enoshimas successor!?” Byakuya exclaimed. “How would that even work by Komaru just killing some kids?” Byakuya asked. </p><p>“Because the children. . . we’re brainwashed, they were being controlled by the Warriors of Hope.” Komaru said as she slowly stood. “It would just take a phone call to future foundation for them to start hunting me down, and once they heard that Makotos little sister is the successor to the ultimate despair than that situation itself will cause despair.” Komaru said. </p><p>Slow clapping was heard and the Warriors of Hopes’ servant stood before the group. “My, my, I didn’t expect such a talentless nobody to get the most accurate answer.” He said, his thighs were now wrapped in bandages but a bit of blood peeked through.</p><p>Monaca gave Servant a pout, “I thought you said you were leaving.” Monaca said. </p><p>“I was, but I happened to catch sight of the adults protest and well, I just couldn’t help myself. You should know by now that wherever despair is, I follow after.” Servant said with a wicked grin on his face. “It’s won’t be long before he sees this.” Servant continued. </p><p>“He?” Komaru asked. </p><p>“What the hell do you mean you pigsty!?” Kotoko shouted, pointing at Servant. “I thought you were all about you’re stupid ‘wonderful hope’!?” She exclaimed. </p><p>“That’s the thing, with all this tremendous despair, a much greater hope can pull through. This is exactly what I’ve been waiting for, for my entire life. Too think such garbage like myself is so lucky to witness something to heavenly, my talent never ceases to disappoint me.” Servant sighed. </p><p>“Who the heck is this guy, you mentioned earlier?” Toko asked. </p><p>Servants face dropped all too suddenly that it practically sent shivers down Komarus spine, “you’ll see soon enough.” He said, speaking down to them, practically glaring at them as if they were just bugs on the side of the road. </p><p>Taichi grabbed Servant by his shirt and lifted him up from the ground, Taichi glared at the white haired boy as Servant only gave Taichi an emotionless look. “You better give a specific answer or you’re gonna end up with more than just two slashes on your thighs.” Taichi threatened. </p><p>Komaru and Tokos’ eyes widened, the once gentle Taichi Fujisaki was threatening to kill the warriors of hopes’ servant. Neither one of the girls ever expected Taichi to just openly threaten someone just like that. </p><p>Servant allowed the corner of his mouth to perk up slightly as his eyes seemed to swirl, it looked like true despair had taken the form in his eyes. “Why, none other than Izuru Kamakura himself.” Servant said as his slightly smirk turned into a frightening grin as he let out a breathy laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I have a habit of publishing book ideas and not really finishing them but I haven’t really seen a lot of Successor!Komaru fics and I really liked this fic idea so 👉👈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whose Izuru Kamakura?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuru Kamakura; a once ordinary reserve course student that was turned into Hope Peaks project that became hostile after coming into contact with Junko Enoshima. The man that was framed for the murders of the student council by Junko herself that made the fellow reserve course students riot against Hopes Peak and go on a murder-suicide spree.</p><p>A man who had helped Junko Enoshima with the most despair inducing tragedy in all of human history.</p><p>But everyone in the room - aside from Monaca and Servant - didn’t know that just yet.</p><p>Toko Fukawa held out her scissors threateningly towards Servant. “Y-y-you better st-start talking!” Toko exclaimed. There was no way in hell Toko was going to loose her first and only friend to some random guy named Izuru Kamakura. “B-both of you!” Toko said, as she grabbed her taser and turned to Monaca.</p><p>Servants laughter died down as he smirked at Toko, “you just gotta wait a few more minutes then all your questions will be answered.” Servant said before looking over at Komaru. “You should consider yourself lucky, Izuru Kamakura doesn’t visit talentless people that he doesn’t plan on killing.” Servant said his eyes holding that despair inducing look just from before.</p><p>“Talentless? Is Izuru some type of ultimate?” Byakuya asked.</p><p>“He’s the ultimate everything! I mean, he was created by Hopes Peak. But he just goes by ultimate hope.” Servant said.</p><p>Monaca pouted at Servant, “you know how Mr.Izuru gets whenever you talk about him to strangers.” Monaca said still on the floor, she didn’t even bother to move.</p><p>Servant smiled, “I know, besides that’s about as much information I can give to them without the story unnecessarily pushing foreword.” Servant said with a small chuckle.</p><p>Izuru Kamakura? Komaru repeated the name over and over in her head as if she was playing a broken record. Komaru felt as if the name was very important to remember and that her situation hasn’t even turned to the worst case scenario.</p><p>And if this person somehow knew Junko Enoshima then. . . “Hey, Byakuya.” Komaru said causing the male to turn to her. “Do you have anything that contact my brother or the Future Foundation?” Komaru asked.</p><p>“Yes, do you have a plan of some kind?” Byakuya asked.</p><p>Komaru nodded, “I want you to tell Future Foundation about this situation. You’re the only one who was actually sent here and you’ve got a way with words so it’ll possibly cause the Future Foundation to back down a bit and to also inform them about this Izuru Kamakura guy. I’m sure Future Foundation can find something on him.” Komaru said.</p><p>“And what are you planning to do?” Byakuya asked.</p><p>“I’m still thinking on it.” Komaru asked.</p><p>“I-I’ll stay here to make s-s-sure Omaru doesn’t g-get hurt or anything.” Toko said and Byakuya soon left the building in a hurry.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Izuru Kamakura walked on the streets of Towa City, stepping over headless corpses of children, following the annoying voices of the adults to see what was causing all this commotion. Izuru would be lying if he said his interest about Towa City didn’t Peak when he watched a child’s head get blown right off (that soon followed by multiple other children getting their own heads blown off) and cheering began.</p><p>Izuru found himself in front of a large building with a crowd of adults in front. Izuru then watched as two males (and a not so very well hidden child) run out of the building, away from the crowds and towards the bridge.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Izuru asked a near by adult.</p><p>“Komaru destroyed the controller that controls the monokumas and we’re finally free! All thanks to her!” An adult gushed as others were chanting Komarus name.</p><p>Izuru pushed past the crowd and walked inside the building.</p><p>After walking up a few flights of stairs Izuru heard voices. “You really won’t say anything else?! Man you’re lucky you got a shitty personality because I would’ve sliced you up right here!” A raspy voice exclaimed.</p><p>“Ah well, I am known for having a luck streak.”</p><p>Komaeda? What was Komaeda doing here?</p><p>Instead of amusing the thought, Izuru pushed open the door causing the four people inside the room to look at him. “And just who the hell are you!?” A girl with her tongue sticking out, long messy purple hair and a matching purple school uniform asked as she pointed at Izuru with scissors.</p><p>“Toko. . . I think that’s Izuru.” A girl with short watered down green hair, wearing a schools uniform said.</p><p>If the girl holding scissors is “Toko” then, the girl with the green hair must be—“I’m guessing you’re the Komaru the adults outside keep chanting about?” Izuru asked bluntly.</p><p>Komaru kept silent as Monaca Towa spoke from behind the two teens. “You got that right Mr.Izuru! That girl right there is Komaru Naegi, Big sis Junko’s successor!” Monaca exclaimed as Komaru just looked down at the shards of a broken object.</p><p>“The successor to Junko Enoshima?” Izuru questioned as he raised a brow towards Komaru</p><p>Komaru wanted to hide behind Toko, to shrivel down to the size of an ant but Komaru kept her stance. Komaru stared at Izuru, her eyes holding fear but certainty at the same time. For Izuru, it was. . . amusing to say the least. </p><p> “Who cares! Someone better start talking before I cut one of these pretty boys open!” Syo said her tone becoming bored and agitating. </p><p> “Oh? Isn’t it obvious?” Monaca asked her face twisted into a sinister smile. “Because of Komaru the remnants of despair will come out hiding and join up here in Towa City where Komaru leads them against the future foundation!” Monaca said.</p><p> “A war. . . you want to start a war!” Komaru realized. </p><p> “Bingo! Man, I was right to choose you.” Monaca boasted. “A war between despair and hope will commence, two siblings on the other side. One the ultimate hope of the world and the other the ultimate despair’s successor! It’s poetic, really.” Monaca said. </p><p> “Now what makes you think Dekumaru is gonna lead this little club?” Syo asked placing her hand on her hip.</p><p> “Doesn’t matter if Komaru accepts or not, either way she’ll still be head of the remnants.” Servant stated.</p><p> Komaru felt like she could throw up. . . she wanted to throw up. What should she do? What could she do?! Komaru couldn’t do anything, she was practically powerless. Then an idea popped into Komaru’s head, a dumb idea but an idea nonetheless. </p><p>Toko and the other could chew out Komaru for this plan later. “And if I accept?” Komaru asked and all eyes were on her. Komaru kept her eyes locked on Izuru. Toko stared at Komaru in utter disbelief as Monaca and Servant had smiled creeping up onto their faces. </p><p>“You lead the remnants in this war against future foundation and try to plunge the world into despair just like Junko did. You’ll have to live up to Junko’s title.” Izuru said. “Are you sure you’d want to take on such a difficult challenge?” Izuru questioned.</p><p> ‘No,’ Komaru thought to herself. ‘I’m not sure,’ she wanted to say, but she didn’t. Komaru nodded. </p><p>“Dekumaru—“</p><p> “But only if Toko gets to stay by my side.” Komaru said. “Future foundation doesn’t care about Toko and thinks that accepting her would ruin their reputation, hence why she’s their intern. If Future foundation along with others found out that future foundations intern a.k.a. a survivor of the killing game then who knows what’ll break loose?” Komaru said. </p><p> “Hm, for a talentless being, you sure know how to lay out your pieces.” Izuru said. Komaru kept silent. “Komaeda, Towa, let’s go.” Izuru said. Monaca and Servant stood as Izuru turned to leave. </p><p>“If you would follow us.” Servant said before he and Monaca followed after Izuru.</p><p> “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing, Dekumaru!?” Syo exclaimed. </p><p>“Trust me.” Komaru whispered. “We need information on the inside. You know what they say, if you want to corrupt something you gotta do it from the inside.” Komaru said. </p><p> Syo nodded frantically before pausing and then shaking her head. Komaru just sighed softly, “I’ll Just explain it to Toko.” Komaru said and the two girls followed after the trio. </p><p>Komaru could only pray to god that Byakuya gets the information out to Makoto and that they’ll try to handle Future foundation on their own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JSBSODDJ sorry I haven’t been updating as much 🥺🥺 but I’ll try to update at least once every two weeks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please tell me that my sister is okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya and Taichi kept close to Kotoko Utsugi, trying to hide her from the nearby adults. “How are we even gonna contact Komaru’s brother?” Kotoko asked once they were far away from the crowd of adults. </p>
<p>“Thankfully you brats didn’t destroy my stuff, so I still have the laptop. Once we get out of Towa we should be able to get proper service and call Naegi there.” Byakuya stated. </p>
<p>“Or, maybe I can try and call Naegi right here.” Taichi suggested. “I’m a programmer myself, taught my kid and they were the best.” Taichi said. Byakuya could only bite down on his tongue to prevent saying anything. </p>
<p>How would Chihiro’s dad react if Byakuya had simply stated, ‘oh I know very well what your son is capable of because he programmed an AI whilst inside the killing game that helped us get out after your sons death. Also by the way I messed with your sons dead body to make the trial more interesting.’ Taichi would probably kill Byakuya. Literally. </p>
<p>Byakuya handed Taichi the future foundation laptop and under four minutes they were already calling Naegi. “Wow! Maybe you could’ve been useful.” Kotoko said as she tapped her chin. </p>
<p>“Uh, thanks?” Taichi asked. </p>
<p>Soon crackling was heard along with a voice. “To....o....Fu....awa?! Don’t... single finger.... Komaru! ...Maru? ....kuya? Byakuya?!” The connection was clear and Makoto’s face popped up on the screen. “Byakuya! You’re okay!” Makoto exclaimed with a content sigh and smile.</p>
<p>The same stupid smile Makoto always have Byakuya. Byakuya could only scoff, “you’re low expectations for me always amaze me, Naegi.” Byakuya said as he pushed up his glasses, he couldn’t hide his smile though. </p>
<p>Makoto relaxed once he noticed Byakuya was just teasing him. “Oh! And company! Are these the captives that Komaru was captured with?” Makoto asked. </p>
<p>“Only one of them is.” Byakuya answered. </p>
<p>“I’m Taichi Fujisaki.” Taichi said with a smile and wave, Makoto’s smile turned into a frown and a sad, guilt filled, look. Byakuya bit the inside of his cheek, ever since he and the others left Hopes Peak, Makoto forced himself to be the best ultimate hope since he couldn’t save their classmates, their friends. </p>
<p>Makoto still beats himself over it, but never allows himself to properly grieve since Makoto believes he needs to be strong. “Oh, you’re related to Chihiro Fujisaki?” Makoto asked softly. </p>
<p>Taichi nodded, “it’s alright, Miss Fukawa told me everything. You all did your best.” Taichi said with a soft smile. </p>
<p>Makoto looked down for a second before exhaling softly and looking up. Byakuya left the corner of his mouth perk up a bit, Makoto obviously needed those comforting words. “So the little girl is. . . “ Makoto trailed off. </p>
<p>“I’m Kotoko Utsugi, the fighter of the warriors of hope! Well I guess now I’m an ex member, I don’t want to work with such an ugly leader like Monaca. She’s not adorbs.” Kotoko said. “But you are so adorbs just like Miss Komaru!” Kotoko complimented as she pointed at Makoto. </p>
<p>“Uh, thank you?” Makoto said as he scratched his chin, his cheeks turning pink. “One the topic of Komaru, where is she?” Makoto asked. </p>
<p>“You didn’t see?” Taichi asked carefully. </p>
<p>Makoto froze, a nervous smile on his face. “S-see what?” Makoto asked his tone turning into an all too familiar one. It’s the same tone he used whenever they found a dead body or a trial was over. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid your sister can’t come with us.” Byakuya said. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Makoto asked, his tone going shaky. Byakuya hasn’t heard Makoto’s voice shake like that since he woke up in the gym after finding Sayaka’s dead body in his bathroom.</p>
<p>“Mr. Naegi—“ </p>
<p>“Please tell me that my sister is okay.” Makoto begged. Like how he begged Leon, Celestia, Aoi, and Junko for them to tell Makoto their motives. </p>
<p>“I can’t confirm nor deny if your sister is okay but she is alive.” Byakuya answered. “Toko is with her but I don’t know how long Toko can keep Komaru safe.” Byakuya continued.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Makoto repeated. </p>
<p>“Komaru smashed the controller that was connected to all the kids and Monokuma’s in Towa City, causing the children’s heads to explode. But Komaru was forced to by Monaca, Monaca only told Komaru that it’d kill the Monokumas, Komaru never wanted any harm to come to the children.” Kotoko said. “She can’t come with us because the ultimate despairs will now follow Komaru around. I’m afraid to tell you that Komaru is now the successor to Junko Enoshima.” Kotoko informer. </p>
<p>Makoto’s eyes widened as he slammed his hands down on his desk. “The successor to Junko Enoshima!? But- but why Komaru?! Why. . . “ the realization soon hit Makoto, as his face fell. </p>
<p>“Makoto this isn’t your fault.” Byakuya stated quickly. </p>
<p>“It’s because I’m the ultimate hope. Isn’t it?” Makoto asked and Kotoko nodded slowly. “I should’ve known.” Makoto whispered. “What’s gonna happen to Komaru now?” He asked. </p>
<p>Kotoko shrugged, “my guess is that Izuru Kamakura guy, that Monaca and Servant mentioned, is gonna come for Komaru. And I don’t think Izuru is gonna take Komaru peacefully.” Kotoko said.</p>
<p>Makoto stayed silent for a few seconds. “I’ll inform the higher ups that you need a rescue helicopter.” Makoto said before the computers screen turned dark. </p>
<p>Taichi sighed softly. “Poor kid.” Taichi said. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so short :( but the next chapter will be longer so hopefully that’ll make up for this one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’m not strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto made his way over to Kyoko Kirigiri’s desk. “Could you inform the higher ups that Byakuya’s mission has been succeeded and needs a rescue helicopter?” Makoto asked before continuing to walk off. </p><p>“Of course—“ Kyoko cut herself off as she stared at Makoto walking away, that was unusual. Usually Makoto would be practically jumping for joy that Byakuya was, one; safe, and two; finished his task. “Makoto, is everything alright?” Kyoko asked. </p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah, I just.. I just need some time to myself.” Makoto said, shrugging off Kyoko’s concern. Now something is definitely up, Makoto would’ve been rambling on about how Kyoko didn’t need to worry about him and that Makoto didn’t want her worrying. </p><p>Kyoko raised a brow. Kyoko knows that she could easily have Makoto cough out any information she wished to know but this was obviously something different. Maybe it had to do with his sister, who was hidden in Towa City. </p><p>Kyoko decided to first follow Makoto’s wish so Makoto can grieve on his own or a bit before going after Makoto. Kyoko stood up from her desk and went towards the elevator to head to the higher ups. </p><p> • • • </p><p>Makoto wanted to scream, to cry, to hit something. Makoto settled on going to his room that future foundation gave him. He shuffled over to his bed and sat on it. </p><p>Makoto slowly took off his tie, letting it dangle around his neck before his eyes rested up and soon he was crying. He hasn’t cried this hard since the night after the trial of Sayaka’s death. </p><p>The thing he feared most about being the ultimate hope came true. His family was used against him. They always said that hope and despair were two sides from the same coin.</p><p>Who knew that his other half would also be his other side? </p><p>Makoto held his head in his hands, then he was no longer crying about Komaru, he let all of his pent up sadness and anger of the killing game and being the ultimate hope out. Makoto was no longer silently crying, he was practically sobbing at this point. </p><p>Makoto hugged himself as his shaky hand tried to cover his mouth to muffle his cries just in case any of his friends tried to check up on him. Makoto couldn’t be shown as weak since he was the ultimate hope, as the ultimate hope he’s supposed to keep a positive outlook, attitude, and personality. It was his duty. </p><p>But it was his duty as the older brother to protect Komaru. </p><p>All those happy memories that he and Komaru shared together ever since they were kids almost made Makoto scream out in utter pain. He felt like throwing up, his throat was going dry, and he was dry heaving. </p><p>Makoto covered his ears practically cowering towards the corner of his bed and rested his head on his knees. “I’m so sorry Komaru.” Is all Makoto could say and he kept repeating it. </p><p>The sound of his bed creaking and a hand resting on his shoulder made Makoto look up. The hand belonged to none other than Byakuya as Aoi, Yasuhiro and Kyoko stood inside his room. </p><p>Makoto went to tell them he was okay but all that came out was a croak of sadness and his eyes starting tearing up. The trio hugged Makoto tightly, and Byakuya kept his hand on Makoto’s shoulder. </p><p>Makoto’s heartbreaking cries made Aoi and Yasuhiro let out silent tears as Byakuya and Kyoko had sad looks on their faces, with their eyes tightly closed and their mouths pulled into a frown. </p><p>It hurt. It hurt so much. They’re still kids. She’s still a kid.</p><p>After a few minutes of Makoto’s crying session he soon calmed down and all there was were silent tears. “Isn’t there anything we can do?” Aoi asked looking over at Byakuya. </p><p>Byakuya shrugged. “I genuinely don’t know, Komaru said she had a plan so this is entirely up to Komaru. We just have to believe her and wait.” Byakuya said as he glanced over at Makoto who was clenching his pants. “As much as I hate to say it, I’m sure Toko will protect Komaru with her life. Toko did state she’d do anything for her first ever friend.” Byakuya said. </p><p>Makoto wiped his eyes. “The rest of Future foundation hasn’t heated this information yet, right?” Makoto asked and Byakuya nodded. </p><p>“Taichi and Kotoko have promised me they wouldn’t say anything.” Byakuya said. </p><p>“Good because we can to afford having future foundation find out. Who knows what they’ll do to Komaru.” Makoto said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Makoto! We got yours and Komaru’s back!” Aoi said as she popped her dress collar. It was a habit Aoi developed over the killing game, she always did it as a symbol of a promise or assuring the person she was talking to. </p><p>“Yeah man! If Future foundation ever finds out about your sister then we’ll protect your sister.” Yasuhiro smiled. It was a dumb recreance but it was a recreance nonetheless. </p><p>“You helped us out, it’s about time that we pay you back.” Kyoko said. “I’ll make sure of it that no other future foundation members even glance at Towa City.” Kyoko said. “Right, Togami?” She asked. </p><p>Byakuya tsked, “I guess I’ll help out as well. Komaru did try to save my life and she was the one who gave me the orders to call you up. I’d be going back on my word if I didn’t try to help anyways.” Byakuya said his arms folded in front of his chest and his head turned away from the rest. </p><p>Makoto smiled at Byakuya, “thank you so much, Kuya!” Makoto exclaimed. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Byakuya said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to be realistic with Makoto being pressured as the ultimate hope since the series doesn’t go that deep into it. So I figured that being the ultimate hope is like a huge weight on Makoto shoulders. </p><p>Next chapter gonna be hype bc that’s where the main plot will take place 😼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>